Tinoki
Backstory Tinoki is a small white haired girl with a soft voice as she spent most of the time in her home. Her home being one of properness and terror as the relationship between her mother and father can become like a roll of the dice when it came to how situations were handled. Her Mom always was a very elegant lady with her elegance wanting to be transferred into her Daughter being a more respected and well spoken girl which conflicted with her father who wanted a fighter that will be one to take on the work that he was in. This made very conflicted on wanting to make both parents happy so she tries her best to start training but also have a soft respectful nature. She then sends her off to school with the practice that her father had taught her. Rank Statistics Training (Quick Learner) Skill Training Feats Basic Feats Double Hit - Use 2 Standard actions. Take 2 '''- Take 2 Condition Feats '''Not Confused - Immune to deception (Charisma checks). Feared - Immune to being feared. Quick Learner: Learn Success decreases 1, can only be taken at level 1. Jutsu Feats Shinobi Feats Grand Master Prerequisite: 4 ranks any one of the following: Chakra Control, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. * Benefit: You gain a +6 bonus to Learn checks made to master a technique of all types. This applies to all steps of mastery. Clan Feats Face Copying Technique Plus 5 disguise check Character Feats Prerequisite: Must be taken at level 1 Benefit: Being an Academy student Grants the user the ability to manifest their Chakra control in a way they can start to learn techniques. Gain a +1 Bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following Trained only skills: Chakra Control, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Sign Language, Treat Injury (Medical Ninjutsu), Fuinijutsu. Alternatively the character may choose a total of 9 skills from the skill list to have a given bonus. Genin Prerequisite: Must know at least 4 techniques. Academy Student * Benefit: Being a Genin grants a character automatically a “licensed” license in his Ninja village, a +1 bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following skills: Chakra Control, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Move Silently ,Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Alternatively, the character may chose one of the two following skills in place of a skill bonus: Sense Chakra or Suppress Chakra. Jutsu Jutsu Type Jutsu Training (Quick Learner) Class Lure of Misconception: The Samurai Tempest lures you into her blade. Every time her attack roll fails, her opponent must make a Will saving throw with a DC of 16 to avoid being hit by her basic attack. The DC increases by 1 every 4 Class levels. Items Armor----- Weapons----- Fathers Kunai Tools----- Other----- Stemgums (x2) Study Book Academy Cerificate My Jutsus |-| Ninjutsu= ''E Basic Clone Technique Transformation Technique Substitution Technique D'' ''C B'' ''A S'' ''S+ |-| Taijutsu= E'' ''D C'' ''B A'' ''S S+ |-| Genjutsu= E'' ''D C'' ''B A'' ''S S+ |-| Other= E'' Cloak of Invisibilty Rope Escape Technique ''D C'' ''B A'' ''S S+'' Category:Creation Category:Template